En Esa Tarde De Junio
by Dazabeth
Summary: El último día en Hogwarts. Un sombrero... un atardecer... ¿cuántas cosas puedes descubrir sobre otra persona en el último día? ONE SHOT Intenté ser realista.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, yo solo los uso para darle un poco de sentido a mi monótona existencia, no busco ningún fin lucrativo y aunque lo hiciera, estoy segura de que pasaría el resto de mi vida esperándolo.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

**En esa tarde de Junio**

por Dazabeth

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**

– ¡FELICIDADES GENERACIÓN 1112!

Una lluvia de gorros de mago inundó el cielo por unos segundos, mientras los alumnos gritaban, lloraban, pataleaban o, en el caso de los Ravenclaw, hechizaban a Terry Boot para que volara junto con los sombreros.

El último día del curso había llegado, nada jamás volvería a ser igual, nunca volverían a reunirse las mismas personas, nunca volverían a tener una clase juntos. Las casas desaparecían para dar lugar simplemente a ex-alumnos de Hogwarts.

– Mi sombrero... ¿dónde cayó mi sombrero?

– Tranquilízate Hermione, toma te doy el mío – ofreció el chico pelirrojo mientras recogía un sombrero del piso y se lo extendía a la chica que, desesperada, recorría a la multitud buscando.

– Ron, ese ni siquiera es el tuyo – contestó escandalizada, lo que provocó la risa del otro muchacho.

– Hermione, qué más da, todos son iguales

– No Harry, no pasé 7 años cuidando mi sombrero para que el último día algún idiota se lo quede – rezongó ahora buscando en las cabezas de sus compañeros, quienes habían comenzado a abrazarse, haciendo más difícil su trabajo.

– ¿Y se puede saber cómo sabrás cual es? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa

– Porque no tiene la punta chata – le respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Y piensas perder tu último día buscando un sombrero? – preguntó Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor.

– Ni que fuera gran cosa... – respondió distraída

– ¿El último día o tu sombrero?

– Por supuesto que el último día, a quien realmente aprecies puedes verlo para tomar un café, qué sé yo, y no pienso llorar porque nunca volveré a ver a personas como Malfoy...

– ¿Y qué me dices de nunca volver a Hogwarts? – continuó Harry intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar cuando una mancha amarilla pasó por su lado, interrumpiéndola.

– ¡Harry, felicidades! – la voz pertenecía a una chica con trenzas que sin esperar respuesta se había lanzado a sus hombros, la chica al parecer estaba llorando

– ¡Felicidades Susan! – respondió abrazándola de vuelta, mirando a Hermione elocuentemente.

– Gracias por todo, te extrañaré – dijo mientras lo soltaba – a ti también Ron – agregó abrazando al pelirrojo – y a ti Hermione

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, las suficientes para comprobar que la punta del sombrero que tenía Susan en la cabeza no estuviera demasiado recta, después se separó rápidamente y sin dejar de pararse de puntas para ver mejor las cabezas de los demás murmuró:

– Ahora vuelvo – y se perdió entre la multitud.

– ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó Susan entre sollozos señalándola con la cabeza.

– No le gusta que la vean llorar – respondió Ron con una sonrisa – le da mucho sentimiento... tu sabes... el adiós...

– Nosotros también te extrañaremos Susan – interrumpió Harry abrazándola de nuevo antes de que Ron soltara la carcajada que seguramente intentaba contener.

Mientras tanto, Hermione continuó su camino entre los estudiantes sin ser consciente de las personas que se acercaban a felicitarla.

– ¡Hermione! – volteó al escuchar su nombre e instintivamente miró hacia la cabeza del chico que se acercaba a trompicones entre los demás estudiantes. – ¡Felicidades! – dijo antes de abrazarla

– Gracias Neville – respondió – ¿de casualidad no has visto mi sombrero?

– ¿Tu sombrero? – preguntó Neville extrañado mientras la soltaba – No, pero si quieres te puedo dar el mío...

Se quitó el suyo de la cabeza, ofreciéndoselo a Hermione quien lo miró horrorizada. Parecía que toda la concurrencia había pasado sobre su sombrero, antes de caer en el lago y ser comido y regurgitado por el calamar gigante. Estaba completamente arrugado y se podía decir que ni siquiera tenía punta, la cual estaba tan mojada que se había hundido.

– N-noo... gracias Neville, creo que seguiré buscando

– Por nada – volvió a ponerse el sombrero, el cual se tambaleó un poco – pero si cambias de opinión puedes buscarme.

– Claro Neville, gracias – respondió ya sin voltear mientras seguía caminando entre la multitud.

Al final se dio por vencida, eran demasiadas personas. Decidió volver con Harry y Ron pero se lo pensó mejor, no le apetecía sonreír y hacer como si le doliera despedirse de todos. Le dolía más dejar Hogwarts que a sus compañeros, había dicho de verdad aquellas palabras, las personas a las que quisiera ver por supuesto que las buscaría, a las que no, que más daba. Pero nadie le aseguraba que pudiera regresar a Hogwarts en el futuro.

Dirigió la vista hacia una orilla del terreno, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Ella sabía que ahí había una loma desde donde se veían los terrenos y el castillo casi en su totalidad. Le apetecía estar sola un momento, ya después buscaría a Harry y a Ron y se disculparía.

Subió no con mucha facilidad hasta llegar a la cima de la loma, la vista era fantástica. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando vio una nube de humo salir detrás de unos arbustos. ¿Sería alguien capaz de incendiar la escuela como broma del último día? Eso sí que era estar demente. Sacó su varita y se acercó a los arbustos preparada para echar un chorro de agua al fuego que no tardaría en descubrir. Pero su sorpresa fue otra al descubrir a un muchacho sentado entre los arbustos, al parecer admirando el paisaje, con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha.

– ¿Malfoy? – murmuró extrañada. No fue su intención llamar la atención del chico pero al parecer fue lo único que logró.

– ¿Granger¿Qué haces aquí? – la miró completamente extrañado de encontrar a alguien ahí – ¿no deberías estar llorando con el resto de tus amiguitos?

– No... sólo lloro cuando vale la pena... un momento... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

– Creo que eso a ti no te importa – dijo dándole otra calada al cigarrillo

– Tienes razón – dijo simplemente, no estaba de ánimo para discutir con Malfoy, pero justo antes de volver tras sus pasos alcanzó a reconocer el sombrero que el chico portaba en la cabeza – ¿Dónde conseguiste ese sombrero?

– En una tienda Granger¿dónde mas? – la pregunta debió haber sonado demasiado estúpida porque Malfoy lo dijo como quien le habla a un bebé.

– No, me refiero a... – Hermione miró el sombrero más detenidamente, asegurándose de que fuera el suyo y de que no estaba haciendo el ridículo por nada – ¿Estabas ahí cuando lanzamos los sombreros cierto?

Malfoy la miró intentando comprender de qué demonios estaba hablando hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta

– Ah, eso... el mío siempre me vino chico, y este se veía muy bien cuidado así que... lo cambie – lo dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo observaba, en verdad estaba cuidado y en comparación con el de Neville, parecía completamente nuevo.

– Pues ese es mi sombrero – dijo a la defensiva intentando arrebatárselo, pero Malfoy fue más rápido que ella.

– No lo creo Granger, puesto que esta sobre mi cabeza y no sobre la tuya – le sonrió cínicamente al tiempo que se lo volvía a acomodar sobre el cabello rubio

– Pero es mío, devuélvemelo Malfoy... – estaba dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición, después de todo aún tenía la varita en la mano, pero decidió intentarlo por las buenas – por favor...

– Así que estamos siendo amables... – comentó levantando las cejas – dame una razón para dártelo, y tal vez lo pensaré

– Merlín Malfoy, es el ultimo día, solo dámelo – pidió exasperada¿por qué lo había tenido que recoger Malfoy y no otro?

– ¿Y eso qué? Tú misma dijiste que eso no importaba...

– Yo no dije eso

– Dijiste que sólo lloras cuando vale la pena, así que el día de hoy para ti no vale la pena – explicó tranquilamente a lo que Hermione sonrió extrañada

– ¿Así que me pones atención? Quien lo diría...

– Sólo porque te escuché una vez, no creas que significa que siempre lo haga – le espetó a la defensiva. Hermione suspiró... era imposible hablar con él, tal vez sería buena idea dar su sombrero por perdido.

– Bien... ahora¿vas a devolverme mi sombrero? – preguntó intentando mantener la calma

– Mmmhh... – pareció meditarlo por unos segundos – No

– Olvidé que no puedes dejar de ser un patán – dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que había acumulado – no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo – se dio la vuelta lista para irse.

– Espera Granger, regresa – ella sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano – ¿quieres tu estúpido sombrero o no? – Hermione se dio la vuelta – Siéntate – le ordenó palmeando el pasto a su lado, ella lo miró desconfiada pero al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder – ¿Así que tú tampoco crees en todo esto del ritual de llorar y abrazarse?

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– Es una simple pregunta

– No, no creo en él – respondió extrañada¿desde cuando Malfoy le hacía la plática?

– Que curioso... – dijo pensativamente, lo que logró extrañar aún más a Hermione

– ¿Qué tiene de curioso?

– Que tienes todo el perfil de niñata sentimental que llora porque nunca más verá a sus amigos, me extraña que no lo pienses así.

No lo dijo en el típico tono de burla, parecía un comentario normal, al menos lo más normal que se podía considerar un comentario que viniera de Malfoy.

– Pues las personas no siempre son lo que parecen – dijo Hermione sin alterarse, tal vez por una vez sería posible mantener una conversación normal con él... valdría la pena intentarlo – Sabes Malfoy... tú siempre creíste que yo soy una especie de adicta a los libros que sólo sale de su mundo para admirar a los profesores

– ¿Y no lo eres? – preguntó sin mover la vista del paisaje mientras liberaba algo de humo

– No, tú te encargaste de etiquetarme desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos. Desde entonces has creído sólo lo que tus prejuicios te permiten ver

– No seas hipócrita Granger... – esta vez la miraba a los ojos – ¿acaso tú te tomaste el tiempo para conocerme¿acaso tu imagen de mí no es un enorme prejuicio?

– No – respondió tranquilamente – tú sí eres un patán

– No es cierto, sólo soy un patán contigo, con las demás personas suelo ser todo un caballero – miraba hacia el frente de nuevo, pero nada le impidió escuchar por primera vez una risa sincera proveniente de Hermione.

– Sí , claro – logró decir entre jadeos

– Es en serio, no te rías – dijo lanzándole un poco de cenizas de su cigarro, ella lo miró y vio cómo Malfoy le regalaba a su vez una sonrisa sincera y fue esto, más que la ceniza lo que hizo que parara de reír.

– ¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó envalentonada por el gesto del rubio

– Admirando el paisaje... no estaba de humor para abrazar personas que en realidad ni siquiera me agradan, ya no digamos que quiero volver a ver.

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos segundos

– Yo jamás abrazaría a alguien que no quisiera volver a ver¿cuál es el sentido de ser tan hipócrita? – Malfoy sólo se encogió de hombros

– Intento evitarlas... pero hoy es uno de esos días en que es mejor huir

Hermione frunció el ceño, no creía que Malfoy tuviera que huir de las personas, y entonces pensó que tal vez él no era tan feliz como aparentaba.

– ¿Eso no incluiría huir también de mí?

– Sí... – dijo pensando la respuesta – pero al menos contigo no tengo que fingir que me agradas

– Eso es ser sincero...

– Te dije que no era como pensabas

Tal vez ese había sido el error de ambos, tal vez nunca se habían tomado tiempo para conocer al otro. Claro que eso no borraba años de insultos, tampoco significaba que iba a querer a Malfoy de la noche a la mañana, pero darse cuenta de su equivocación parecía un buen comienzo.

– Si realmente no eres el patán que creo que eres... y en cambio eres todo un caballero como dices... ¿podrías darme mi sombrero? – preguntó escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. Malfoy pareció pensarlo hasta que al final asintió.

– Parece una buena razón... – dijo quitándoselo de la cabeza y regresándolo a su dueña.

– Gracias – dijo ella, a veces era bueno ser amable

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que bien podría significar "de nada" y se quedaron los dos contemplando el paisaje en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo como se esperaría, tampoco era algo desagradable. Pasaron un buen tiempo así, sin siquiera hacer caso del otro, disfrutando cada quien su momento por separado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse mientras los estudiantes abajo se dirigían al castillo.

– Creo que debo irme – anunció Hermione después de un rato.

– Pues vete – dijo Malfoy por toda respuesta

Hermione se levantó, sacudió el césped que se había pegado a su capa, y tras un último vistazo al paisaje comenzó a alejarse del bosque prohibido.

– Granger – escuchó que Malfoy la llamaba justo antes de desaparecer del otro lado de la loma. Se dio la vuelta para verlo tirar su cigarrillo y mirarla unos instantes.

– Felicidades – pareció decir casi contra su voluntad, pero a decir verdad lo hizo con la misma sonrisa sincera que Hermione había descubierto minutos antes.

Ella sólo le devolvió el gesto y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino pero algo la detuvo, y se dio cuenta de que había querido hacer algo desde el momento en que lo había encontrado ahí sentado con el cigarrillo en la mano. Se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces acortó la distancia hasta arrojar sus brazos sobre su cuello y regalarle el único abrazo de la tarde.

– Felicidades Malfoy – murmuró con la cabeza en su hombro al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, correspondiéndole.

– Creí que no abrazabas personas que no querías volver a ver – dijo Malfoy una vez que se hubieron separado.

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros

– Buena suerte en tu vida Granger...

– Igualmente – le deseó Hermione a su vez mientras continuaba su camino hacia el castillo, pero tras unos cuantos pasos se detuvo una vez más para darse la vuelta.

– Malfoy... – él volteó distraídamente – si algún día nos encontramos en la calle... tal vez no sea tan desagradable como pensaba...

Y finalmente, tras una última mirada de complicidad, Hermione bajó la loma corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, convencida de que aquel último día tal vez no había sido tan malo. Vislumbró la cabeza pelirroja de Ron a lo lejos y se acercó para reunirse con sus amigos más sonriente que antes.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Harry en cuanto hubo llegado hasta ellos, ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Te perdiste a Terry Boot siendo casi comido por el calamar gigante, todos ahora están reunidos en la enfermería¿vienes? – preguntó Ron que tenía cara de haber reído más que en toda su vida.

– Vamos – dijo sonriendo divertida entre la expresión de Ron y la imagen mental de Terry Boot.

– Encontraste tu sombrero... – hizo notar Harry señalando la punta perfecta del sombrero que portaba Hermione en la cabeza - ¿dónde estaba?

– Por ahí... – respondió simplemente mientras unos Hufflepuff los saludaban con la mano.

Cruzaron los verdes terrenos hasta llegar a las puertas de roble en donde los tres se dieron la vuelta para contemplar al lago reflejar los rayos del sol por última vez en esa tarde de junio que si para algunos era sólo un día más, para aquellos estudiantes significaba un último atardecer en Hogwarts. Un atardecer para vivirlo como si no existiera un mañana, porque el día siguiente tal vez significaría el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

**0olo0olo0olo0olo0olo0**


End file.
